Questions
by Nadina V Conner
Summary: ok, all i ask was a simple question, and somehow it was turned into a cooking show. don't ask, i'm still trying to figure that out. hmm, i wonder if the Autobots are going to be alright? better summary inside. one-shot


HI! ok, this is my first transformers finfic, so yeah, sorry if some of the characters are oc. i had some help with my two friends into making this story. hope you enjoy! this is a one shot, if you want us to do another one, just ask, and we'll make one :) 

Summary: ok, all i ask was a simple question, and somehow it was turned into a cooking show. don't ask, i'm still trying to figure that out. hmm, i wonder if the Autobots are going to be alright? confuse? let me explain, me and my friends found out about the autobots and somehow cause them to have a spark attack on the second day. i knew i should how kept my two friends locked up. o well.

Disclaimer: i do not own transformers, i just own my charcters, Angel (witch), diana (Shark/ CB), and Juliet (Chinchilla!). thank you 

Moon: Me and my friends were bored in history class and I just read this story about certain toys coming to life and I wanted to know what they would do. I'm still trying to figure out how it started from a simple question to a cooking show. Don't ask.

**Shark bait: Note to readers; How can I make a man out of yooouuu!**

_**Chinchilla: You must be mysterious as the dark side of the moon *scary face* Me gusta. La leche.**_

**Shark bait: me too!**

**I will buy a black kitty and name her MUSHU! I will love my Mushu! ****J **

**If you put Chinchilla's transformer in a fridge, it will Melt!**

Moon: don't ask, just don't ask, I have no idea what they had for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

It's been two days since me and my two crazy yet fun friends found out about the transformers, and to tell you the truth, I don't remember how we found out. I was knock out by someone who has a thing for chinchillas. Anyway, we are at the Autobots' base in the rec. room watching the plasma T.V. they had. We kind of black-mail them to let us on base, and by we, I mean my Shark Bait friend.

"Get them now! Only $9.99 at your local toy store! You're very own Transformers toy!" said the commercial.

"O! Shut up and get back to the show!" yelled Diana at the T.V. startling the few Autobots that were in the room with us.

They kind of edge away from her. I don't blame them, she's a bit bi-polar and you don't want to be near her when she's in one of her moods. Man, who know she could make a small glue bomb with just a bottle of glue and some wires that were hanging around the place. It didn't help the fact that it was super glue that she had used. What happen? Well, let's just say that some Autobots are still with Ratchet who's still trying to remove all the glue from their wires and what-knots. So in other words, everyone is afraid she'll do something like that again.

"I know man, this is going to take forever!" complain Juliet, stretching herself on the couch.

I just roll my eyes as I notice that a few people in the rec. room were trying to get to the door unnoticed. We only been here for a day and every single person and Autobot knows us already and are already scared. Heck! They even came up with nicknames for us. Diana is the Crazy Bomb girl, or CB for short, though we (me and Juliet) just call her Shark. Juliet is Chinchilla, it's funny how they got her nickname right, though, it might have something to do with that chinchilla keychain she has with her. And I'm called either Quiet, Witch, or the Quiet Witch, though they call me Witch since they saw that I like the nickname more then the other two.

"Come on! Not that commercial again! That's the fifth time they play it so far!" yelled Diana as she started to search for the remote to change the channel.

I sighed and went back to reading a book that one of the people lent me, Will was his name I think. It was very interesting, but sadly, it was snatch from me by Diana. I twitch a bit before speaking.

"What is it Shark?" I ask as nicely as I could. I had to cut my hair a bit shorter then I would like it because of her bomb.

"Help me find the remote," she said in an order type voice. I just stared blankly at her, before answering.

"Nope," I said popping the p. I could hear the other residents gasp in surprise. They kind of value their lives to answer Diana like that. Why? Well, it could involve a little accident that happen just the other day when I was unconscious. I still need to hear the full story.

Diana pouted and whine a bit. "Come on Angel! I'm bored! This commercial break is taking to long!"

I sighed and looked around the room. So far, half the people and Autobots are still here. I could see the two set of teens planning something from the glances they keep giving us. Jazz was listening to some music, Optimus was talking to his second in command Prowl, and I'm sure Mirage is somewhere in the room.

"Angel! Please help us found something to do!" Diana complain once more.

I sighed and thought for a minute. "Why don't you go grab something to eat?" I ask, knowing she would say yes and drag Juliet with her.

Diana beam at the idea and nodded. She got up and dragged Juliet with her towards the kitchen. Once they were gone, I sighed and lay down on the couch.

"How do you put up with them Witch?" asked someone near me curiously.

I looked up to see it was Sideswipe. He was looking down at me in curiosity. I shrugged and close my eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." I reply before feeling that I was being picked up. I gave a shout of surprise as I was notice that Sideswipe had pick me up by my foot, making me hang upside down. "Hey what gives?" I yelled angrily at him, catching the attention of Optimus and Prowl.

"Sideswipe, why are you holding Angelina like that?" asked Optimus.

Sideswipe shrugged and place me back down on the floor. "I wanted to know what she would do if I pick her up like that."

"Well, know you know and I would like it if you don't do it again," I reply angrily. I hate being manhandle. The last time I was manhandle, well, I wonder where he is right now. Sideswipe nodded before going back to doing whatever he was doing.

I was muttering darkly under my breath as I fix my clothes a bit before a huge explosion was heard. Everyone looked at each other, paling a bit.

"What was that!" yelled Jazz, shocked by the explosion.

"I don't know, was it Wheeljack again?" asked Mirage's voice somewhere to the right of me.

Prowl shook his head at them. "No, it sounded closer."

Before anyone could reply or ask what he had meant, an officer came near the room, panting. "Something happen to the kitchen! There's some kind of muck everywhere!"

I paled even more before taking off in records speed, leaving everyone confuse, heading to the kitchen.

"Yo! Witch! What's the hurry!" yelled Jazz as he and the others followed me.

"Diana and Juliet are in the kitchen!" I yelled back before arriving to the room.

Once I said that simple statement, it seem like hell had broken loose. There was screaming everywhere, the Autobots picked up a bit more speed, and I even saw some workers hiding behind anything that could shield them from whatever the 'crazy chicks' made. I reach out to open the door before I heard nothing.

I turned around to see everyone watching me, hiding behind a mini fort that was made from tables. How did they make one so fast? I really should time that later on. I even saw the Autobots hiding behind their own man made fort, well robot made.

Jazz looked at me and nervously smiled. "Um, we'll be over here if you need us, kay?" he said before hiding behind it again.

I frown, thinking about how much they cared about my safety. I took a deep breath and open the door a bit to look inside, then close it again, blinking. Everyone looked at me and watch as I turned around and walked into a room that was close by. I closed the door and soon started to laugh uncontrollably.

The Autobots and humans looked at each other before one of the workers was brave enough to open the door a bit. He looked inside and started to laugh also. Everyone started to cautiously come out of their hiding spot, looking confuse.

"Hey, Jack? What's so funny?" asked one of his teammates.

Jack just looked at him before opening the door completely. Everyone soon saw what was inside.

The kitchen looked like someone decide to have a food fight then have a food bomb to add more mess. What was catching everyone's attention and amusement was what was inside the mess. There, in the middle of everything were two very confuse girls covered in what looked like some kind of mixing or muck. I counted exactly thirty seconds before everyone, and I mean, everyone started to laugh.

"Chinchilla? What just happen?" asked Diana confuse, trying to get rid of the muck from her hands.

"I don't know man. I don't know" reply Juliet, blinking.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think I got everything off," I told my two friends as I got the last bit of muck off of them. We were back in the rec. room.<p>

Both of them nodded their thanks.

"Still don't know what happen," Juliet said with a daze look on her face.

"Me either," Diana reply then snap her fingers and looked at Juliet. "Now I know, we forgot the baking powder and we put the oven to 450, not 350."

I just looked at them before shaking my head. _What am I going to do with them? _I sighed once more and turned to watch the T.V. they had started to play the toy Transformers commercial once more. I looked around the room, noticing that most of the occupants in the room where Autobots and shrugged, wondering they won't be bother by the question.

"Hey, Shark, Chinchilla," I said, gaining their attention. "What would you do if you bought a transformers action figure toy and it came to life?"

This question spark a lot of attention from the Autobots, wondering what we would say.

Diana was the first to answer, "Easy, I would put it in the oven for 30 minutes at 350 then I would put it in the Freezer then after about two hours, I would put it in the microwave on high for two minutes."

I just stared at her before looking at the Autobots reactions. They were shock and scared at the same time, backing away a bit. I turned back to my crazy friends.

"Okay? What about you Chinchilla?" I asked Juliet.

Before she could answer, Diana snapped her fingers and pointed at me.

"O! Don't forget to add the paprika on your transformer after baking!" she said with a happy face.

Juliet and I just gave her a what the f*** look before Juliet answered.

"Well, because its metal," she started before being cut off by Diana.

"What the? It's plastic!"

"No, it's metal!"

"Plastic!"

"Metal!"

"Shut up! Chinchilla, finish please," I said getting a bit annoyed at them.

"As I was saying," Juliet said, giving a look at Diana. "I would get two magnets and pull it apart."

I was trying very hard to not laugh and turned to look at the Autobots. They had a look of horror on their faces. I think they're imagining what Juliet had said. Trying to claim them down, I quickly asked another question.

"What if it was a nice one?"

"I would put it in the fridge," Diana said.

"But it would melt!" yelled Juliet.

Diana and I looked at her confuse.

"What the? How would it melt?" asked Diana.

"She said it was ice!" Juliet said pointing at me.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I started to laugh and manage to correct her. "I said nice Chinchilla, nice. Not ice."

"O! well then, if it was ice, I'd stick it in the fridge so it would melt!" reply Juliet happily.

I continue to laugh as the two brunettes continue to argue about how they would kill the poor little toy as the Transformers still had that look of horror on their face.

Once I claim down, I asked one final question. "How did this become a cooking show?"

Both friends shrugged "I don't know," they reply at the same time.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, well, let's just say that Ratchet was very busy trying to revive the pass out Autobots. I think the two 'crazy chicks' gave them a spark attack. Some of the workers are thinking about sending us, by us I mean the 'crazy chicks', to the Decepticons, they seem to like me more then my friends. Though, half of them are saying that I usually come up with the questions that might be able to give the Decepticons a spark attack so I should go with them.<p>

I think Optimus is agreeing with them. O well. The whole base came up with a nickname for us. We're the Crazy Chicks. Fitting name, don't you agree? I can't help but wonder what would happen if we did go to the Decepticons. Hmm, guess we'll never find out.

* * *

><p>Moon: well, instead of saying they would lock it up and keep it, they decide to have a cooking show. Don't let any kind of transformers near them, they will disappear and you'll find some kind of food on your doorstep. Don't eat it, it might not be good for you.<p>

**Shark Bait: lair! It would be in my turtles tummy!**

Moon: ok, never thought she had a turtle.

**Shark Bait: I don't!**

Moon: … I'm afraid to ask what they would do with a living breathing car (not a transformer, just a living car).

**Shark Bait: I'll shove it in the freezer before giving up cause it doesn't fits and go drive it, it driving itself of course. (MUSHU!)**

_**Chinchilla: I'll name it Bumblebee!**_

Moon: don't ask, just don't ask. Even I don't know what's going on with their mind. And this is actually a real conversation, I was laughing so hard, I think my history teacher was worried. Thought, I would totally keep the living Transformer! I just have to make sure my science teacher doesn't find out. She has this thing for fire experiments. Good thing I was absent for that lab, I really didn't want to burn down the building.

so? what do you think? R&R please! my friends also want to hear what you have to say. thanks for reading!


End file.
